generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Vision
"Double Vision" is the fifth episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 45th of the overall series. It debuted on December 30, 2011. Overview Rex goes to great lengths to recover his goggles after he loses them in a fight. Plot Rex and Six are fighting a plant-like EVO at a flower store. Rex gets slimed by the plant and removes his goggles to clean them. He requests that a nearby girl on a scooter hold them while he deals with the plant. Rex kicks the plant across a city block then requests his goggles back, only to see the girl driving off wearing them. Rex naturally tries to get them back but is attacked by the plant again. Black Knight and a squad of Providence agents arrive to add the plant to the ranks of the Petting Zoo. Black and Rex come to blows over how to deal with the plant. Their opposing methods rip the plant in two releasing its spores all over the city. To make matters worse it is soon discovered that when the spores come in contact with any living thing they are transformed into more plant EVOs which in turn spread more spores. Dr. Holiday runs some tests and discovers that if this pandemic is not contained fast then it will take the whole world within 38 hours. Rex on the other hand is currently more concerned with finding his goggles and takes every available moment to chase after the girl. When Six asks Rex why the goggles are so important Rex explains that fighting EVOs has a habit of spraying goo into his face so Six got him the goggles, one of a kind apparently. Unfortunately, some of the spores have made it to a sewage treatment plant, which contains thousands of pounds of raw sewage, a massive supply of fertilizer capable of growing the plant to a massive size. Dr. Holiday is trying to make it there but due to some "modifications" made by Bobo her truck runs out of power. Dr. Holiday is rescued by Black Knight who proposes a ceasefire so that they may contain the pandemic. Using a cannon, Bobo fires Rex into the heart of the plant monster which Rex then cures and cuts the brain out of the operation. However, the people the plant turned have not turned back, thus Rex spends the rest of the day curing the hundreds of plants. When Rex spots the girl again he chases after her. He soon discovers that the girl he was chasing after is part of a delivery service. His so-called one of a kind goggles is part of the uniform. In a mini-base made out of an abandoned subway station, Rex states that the goggles are one of a kind for him. They were the first nice thing he could remember someone doing for him, the first present he remembered getting. Dr. Holiday arrives with the delivery girl having collected Rex's goggles; Dr. Holiday has made some modifications to make them truly one of kind. Rex's goggles now have a variety of different modes: normal vision, thermal, nano, microscopic--the works. Dr. Holiday takes them to make some adjustments. In the meantime, Bobo offers Rex some heart-shaped glasses which the delivery girl agrees look good on him, prompting a date between the two of them. Cast Trivia * Based on the fact that Rex gets his goggles upgraded in this episode, it takes place before "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United". * The art shown in the flashbacks of this episode is more cartoonish than the normal art. Rex has longer, spikier hair than shown in the episode, "Promises, Promises". Six has lighter colored hair, looks significantly thinner and many years younger. These differences could be a reflection of how Rex remembers his past versus how Six remembers the past. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes